Family Picnic
Ponds with lilies, oak trees and fields of green The countryside of Bunnyburrow looks so lovely during this afternoon I know this place more than well, for I grew up in here Always had an appreciation for the beauty and peace of nature Today, I´m strolling those fields again, with my husband and kids The place hasn´t changed a bit, even after over 30 years Nick and I are both in our country wear instead of our uniforms, walking and holding hands With our beautiful and lovable children following behind Ginnifer, Jason, Josie, Byron and Rich all hopping and playing along together While two little fluffballs sleep snugly in the stroller I push there They´re Jonathan and Laverne, our youngest children and first biological hybrids Looking so adorable in their pink and purple onesies and with pacifiers in their mouths With your western-style hat, shirt, coat and pants, the country look really suits you You always have complimented the carrot farmer outfit I wear now too I´m so happy for this peaceful life as their mother and your wife, my dear Nick Today, all of us are going to share a nice family picnic at this local park It´s a perfect occasion for that, since there´s not a single cloud in the sky Soon, we find a fitting place for the picnic too nearby The spot is located under a huge oak tree at the edge of the meadow I remember that tree, it´s one of the oldest ones in the entire Bunnyburrow You carry the basket as I put the quilt on the grass After our children sit down, we bring out the food and drinks In the basket, there´s something for both prey and predator Tuna sandwiches, chicken, fruit, carrot muffins, chocolates and many more As we eat together, you pull out a bottle of soda and suggest a toast I surely can´t resist such an offer, sweetheart Yet another happy family moment in our hometown is always worth a celebration You´re the best husband a doe can ask for, with your love and devotion I feel so warm inside as you hug me gently while sitting under that tree We´ve been married for years and you´re still so affectionate That bond between us is meant to stay, love greater than life itself I smile coyly as you lift my hat and give a nose kiss to your wife Holding my shoulder with your strong paw, you call me a beautiful bunny mommy We just sit there and watch our children playing while embracing there snugly After we´ve eaten and gathered the dishes, I nurse Jonathan and Laverne While you play with the other kids on the field, helping them fly a kite It´s easy to see why we have so many mouths to feed, considering how much we love children This situation really shows how healthy and happy this family life has been When the time is right, all nine of us pack up and head towards home Luckily it´s only a short stroll from here to our house While I push the stroller, I see how you give a piggyback ride to a joyful Ginnifer It makes me smile gently, seeing how great of a father you are Of all the important things in the world, love and family are what I value the most And that is what Nick and I´s family life is all about Every time we share something like this together, it makes me feel ecstatic What a wonderful day it was for a family picnic. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:Love poetry Category:Stories about Nick and Judy´s children Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Poem style Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Stories about mothers Category:Fanon Category:Stories